prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Akagi/Role
Episode 01 Before school Mirai turns on the Anna's Morning TV ''program, where Anna chats to the viewers and informs them of various things, such as the weather and time. As her and her sister go on regarding Anna's cuteness, her mother gets an idea and requests Mirai asking Anna for her autograph in hopes of getting more customers, but Mirai rejects the idea out of concern it would be rude and rushes to school after her mother stops her to give her a special designed chocolate. At school Mirai explains the incident until they overhear several schoolmates discussing the arrival of Anna, and with nothing to lose Mirai decides to approach her. However, Anna eats the chocolate and refuses to give her an autograph as Sara explains her "strict Idol rules". This does nothing to appease Emo, who is angry for Anna's jerkish attitude and tells her off- causing Anna to snap and accuse Emo of talking down to a celebrity. After Emo refuses to acknowledge this, saying that she is a vile person, Anna suddenly makes an agreement with them, telling the girls that if they become more popular than her then she will give them a million autographs. She is then dragged away by Sara who tells them not to take her seriously. Later, while enjoying tea Anna is directed to Sara's PriChan Cast, where the girls first video is playing. She acts with disinterest but is shown to be curious. Episode 02 Anna comes by to wish the girls luck while Sara compliments their recent debut, but after Emo tells her off she begins to brag about the "personal offer" they have received from Prism Stone recently and how they have to get going. She happily walks away seeing Emo now in a worse off mood, stopping for a second to offer them a hand sometime- although Emo doesn't notice the possible sincerity in the statement. Later, Anna returns while the girls are filming their next video with a large surprise that has been sent to the Manager of the flower shop. But after they get scared by the dangerous plant Anna tells them off and brings up how expensive it was to get. She cheers up after Rinka shows approval and takes off. Episode 03 Anna and Sara take part in the ''Free Style Poemy Competition and with their charismatic nature they manage to steal the show. Until Anna gets upset seeing that Emo isn't even listening to her and they get into a shouting match until she is disqualified for not following the technical rules, leaving her in a daze. Episode 04 After overhearing the girls plans of entering the upcoming Kirajuku Sweets Festival, Anna approaches to inform them of the little chance they stand competing against her. She points out that her father owns Nine-hundred and Ninety-Nine " Sweet Anna's Personal Patisserie" ''shops, and criticizes the quality of Mirai's family shop until Sara calms her down and pulls her away, trying to explain how they shouldn't cause trouble for the girls. At the Sweets Festival, Anna reveals a massive cake and sweets version of herself that has been made special for the event- but much to her anger, nobody is willing to buy it due to the absurd cost and she throws a tantrum. Later, she sends her maid to Mirai's family shop to purchase some cupcakes and she eats them from her limo and observes Mirai. Episode 05 Anna quickly gets into an argument with Emo after overhearing the girls celebrate their recent success, and she informs them that if they can't ignite the flame of passion within others then she will never acknowledge them herself. She takes off as Emo angrily fumes, and Sara happens to bring up how Anna wanted to pay the girls a visit, not argue with them. On the day of the ''Fluffy Castle event, Anna goes on to reveal that having overheard their plans, she has decided to make her own, harder version of the theme park known as Gorgeous Anna Castle, and unless Mirai can get through it within an hour she will lose. While Mirai goes through the course, she and Sara keep an eye on her from the room she is residing in, showing displeasure or laughing at her throughout it. Then she leaves her room to congratulate her, handing over a large stuffed Anna doll as a "years worth of cuteness" prize, reasoning with Mirai that it's better than a years worth of Fluffiness. Episode 06 With the big game taking place in a recently built Stadium, Anna heads out on stage to speak to everyone and make the very first official pitch. Emo's younger brother is the batter for it, and due to his thoughts being elsewhere he accidentally swings the ball and hits her in the face; but despite the pain she is in, Anna claims it to be nothing and heads off. However she is shown holding a grudge off stage and makes things even harder for him while wondering why his name sounds familiar. Upon realizing he is Emo's little brother, she is further enraged but decides to be a good sport and changes clothing before returning to the stage- where she finds out that everyone has already left by that point. Episode 07 Mirai and Rinka were watching PriChan, where Anna was doing her cat video but on the place of that, she started playing with a lion without any fear and the lion also started playing with her. Then Anna jumped into the cage, which was full of those animals who belonged to the dangerous cat family. Sara stops her and tells her not to do it as it was dangerous but the cats started licking Anna. While Emo was performing, Anna along with Sara were watching her and on that time a lion was licking her from the back. Episode 08 While Miracle Kiratts were subdued from the number of their likes, in Celebrity Afternoon with Anna Akagi, Anna makes a program on how to apply makeup in three steps. While they're filming their program on makeup, Anna watches from the sidelines, saying that their makeup artist (Rinka) has a special aura and that she, along with her artists, have to act now before they steal the show. Because all the attention becomes focused on Miracle Kiratts, she gets angry because there's no one there to admire/watch her, and she fires her make up artists as a result. At the end of the episode, she enters the classroom where she shows her "special" makeup to the class, which ends up frightening the students. Episode 09 Anna watches Miracle Kiratts's live and Sara tells her that despite the harm that she says about them, she is interested in them too, but Anna refuses. Sara says that they become more popular, and that they have fun in their live, like they used to. While Miracle Kiratts are walking, they see Anna. She and Emo start to argue, and Anna says that their lives are from novice amateurs, and Emo tells her to show her famous live, which stresses Anna, but Sara shows up. Anna is training and Sara asks her isn't the time to do live, but Anna refuses. While Anna watches their live, she sees Sara. In the cafe, the Sparkling lady (Anju) sits on the next table, and gives advice to Anna, which makes her to go again on the scene. Category:Role Pages Category:Characters Role Category:Meltic StAr Member